Blue As The Sky
by Little Raven
Summary: It's a snowy day. Sara and her older brother are behind the shed. Hmmm....


Title: Blue As The Sky

Author: Little Raven

Email: SaraNoKoiSetsuna@aol.com OR IM me at SaraNoKoiSetsuna

Date Started: ((Started and ended the same day..took me about uh..45 mins..can't member the date!))

Date Finished: 

Rated: R ((Being they are broter and sister and somewhat limey...!))

Language: English

Status: Romance/Drama/Humor

First Song: "Blue As The Sky" By Chaka ((I Listen to this song ALL the time. And even though it's from Card Captor Sakura 2nd Movie, the song reminds me so much of Sara and Setsuna Mudou. Hai, I know, I need help. lol..as my mom puts it: 'Any girl that spends $40.00 on an Ayumi Hamasaki cd must be out of her mind!'   hee! -smiles sweetly- Oh before I forget, English Translation at the bottom of thie fic!))

Second Song: "Chaos" by Masami Okui ((English Translation at the bottom of the fic))

Third Song: "The Spider and The Fly"  by London After Midnight OR it could be "Judith" by A Perfect Circle -shrusg- I don't know..I forgot.....

Paring: SaraxSetsuna/SetsunaxSara

Chapters:

Summery: It's a snowy day. Sara and her older brother are behind the shed. Hmmm....

Disclamer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary or any of the characters. Angle Sanctuary is a comic written by the really talented Yuki Kaori. 

Note: For thoes who haven't read AS, or don't know about it, then you might not like this fic. Sara Mudou and Setsuna Mudou are brother and sister, and in love. You can call it whatever you want, being nasty, perverted, whatever. And I would say "Don't Flame Me!" But how I see it, you have your opinion and faveourite parings, and I have mine. And as long as the flame dosen't invlove cussing or anything that is nasty, I do not mind. :) ][aren't I nice?! LOL!][ ((Oh! This is also a first fic. Like this is my first one. So it might be a little...ehhh..ano....weird?! LOL!))

Enjoy The Fic!

Title: Blue As The Sky

Nakenai tayoranai watashi ni 

makenai kazaranai anata ga sotto furete 

sora ha haremashita

Demo

Matenai hazurenai yokan ga

iminai youshanai RIZUMU o kizamu naze

konna nimo watashi no kokoro ha sora to onaji BURUU

"Come play with me, Setsuna!"

Said a young girl with long curly like brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She playfully tugged on her big brother's right arm, trying to pull him outside. "Sara...." But before he could protest, this boy with brown hair and brown eyes had his gloves, winter coat and winter shoes on and was out in the snow.

Sara giggled as she ran ahead of her brother "Catch me!" Is what she was saying with her smile and her eyes.

Setsuna sighed and walked off the back porch. When he looked up, Sara was nowhere to be found.

Putting his right hand by the side of his mouth he called "Sara?!"

SMACK!

Setsuna turned around was meet with, Sara. Pieces of the snow ball she had thrown at him fell off his head, and some into his left eye. Sara started laughing uncontrollably. 

"OH!!! Oniichan! You look so funny!" She said inbetween laughs and gasps for air.

Setsuna nodded his head and smiled a special smile he only saved for her. He lifted up his left hand and wiped away the snow in his left eye. He slowly bent down and picked up some snow, seeing this, Sara stopped laughing and scrambled to her feet and started running. Setsuna chuckled and threw the ball at her, hitting her in the back. She laughed. 

Can't you feel my body heat

yurusareta futari de ha nai kara

Wanting you, needing you

nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai

Can't you see my bleeding feet

watashi ni ha mamoru mono nai kara

What to do, what not to do

wakatteite hoshii dake

Reaching down, she picked up a ball of snow and hurled it at her older brother. 

"Missed!" He said.

She picked up another ball of snow and threw it at him, hitting his leg.

"Gotcha!" She said smilling.

"Lucky shot." Replied Setsuna.

Sara smiled her 'angelic smile', as Setsuna put it, knowing he let her get him.

Setsuna grabbed another ball of snow, but when he looked up, Sara was no where to be found.

Sara giggled from behind the shed. "I Hope He Doesn't Find Me!" She said to herself, taking a peak, seeing her brother was nowhere in site. "Uh...oh..." She said. "Uh oh is right!" Sara's eyes got big, and she turned around and saw her brother holding a snow ball smiling his special smile. Sara gulped. "O-oniichan?" She said. "Hai, Sara?" Sara let out a little playful screamed and turned around to run off.

You say you are mine yume demo ii

doko ni mo tadori tsukenai michi o aruite mo

Shiranai kako ni nai watashi o

jisanai hoko ni nai sono te ga sotto hiraite

uso o shirimashita

"You aren't getting away that easily!" Said Setsuna has he bent down and grabbed one of Sara's feet, which was followed with an "Ack!" As Sara fell to the ground.

She laughed, and Setsuna smiled. "Oniichan!" She said in a squeaky playful voice. "IIE!"

Setsuna pinned Sara down on the ground by sitting on her. She laughed and turned her head to the side. But that didn't work. Sara's mouth was soon full of snow. 

"ONIICHAN!" She said picking up some snow, the only snow that was behind the shed, and shoved it in her big brother's mouth. 

Douzo

kesenai yurusenai shiuchi de

niganai osorenai watashi no hibi o mitashite

mabushikute watashi no hitomi ha sora to onaji BURUU

Can't you hear my body cries

yurusareta futari de ha nai kara

Do you really want to stay

motto jittotsu nagatte itai

Can't you see my bleeding eyes

nani hitotsu suteru kotonai kara

What to say, what not to say

wakatteite kureru nara

Setsuna got up and walked to the side of the shed, spitting out the snow. He wipped his mouth, unknowing to him, Sara was sneaking up behind him. He turned around, not knowing she was there and was startled to see her so close. He blushed. Sara smiled her 'angelic smile'.

She knew what her older brother was thinking. 

"Setsuna...."

Gladly I'll be blind yume demo ii

kanawanai inori no RIFUREIN tsudzuite mo

Can't you feel my body heat

yurusareta futari de ha nai kara

Wanting you, Needing you

motto zutto tsukamaeteite

Setsuna steped a little closer, Sara leaned agents the shed. She gulped. She knew what was going to happen. But she didn't want to ruin it. Ever since she found out her brother loved her, not the sisterly love, but LOVED her, she found it a little hard to be near him. She returned his feelings, but their mother wasn't a nice person.

Sara bit her lower lip as Setsuna leaned in closer.

Can't you feel my body heat

setsuna no rakuen ni ikiru nara

Living you, forgiving you

nani hitotsu motomeru mono ha nai

Can't you see my bleeding feet

watashi no ha mamoru mono nai kara

Missing you, longing you

motto zutto tsukamaeteite

"Setsuna...."

Setsuna smiled. He lifted up her chin and kissed her.

Sara placed her her arms behind his head. And they shared a passionate kiss.

Title: Chaos

"Nanimo mienai nanimo kikoenai sekai de

Nanimo iranai tada anata to hitotsu ni naritai"    

[Itsuka toraretari   hanaretari...]

Sonna fuan daite

Nanko sugoshite iru? kokoro motteru?

Dareka kotaete    

Setsuna gently took off Sara's winter jacket. Her gloves came next.

Setsuna's winter jacket fell to the ground along with his gloves.

Setsuna untied the red bow that was on her blue dress. The dress loosen and some feel off her right shoulder.

Sara started trembling. Not from the cold and being alsmot naked, but from what they were doing, and the fear of their mother finding them.

Sara pulled off Setsuna's shirt, and they continued to kiss.

You say "I miss you", but never say "forever"

Tashika na mono nante nanko ni mo nai

Sonna koto wakatteru   setsuna ha senaka awase

Deai soshite wakare ha watashi o otona ni kaete kureta

Demo sore ha tsumifukai negai ni made...

Sotto kuchibeni hi ita no kane mukou de

Ai sareru yume mita chiisana kokoro ha naiteru    

"oooohh...Sara...." Setsuna groaned.

Setsuna gently bit Sara's neck. Not expecting this, Sara gave out a small scream.

Sara was his forever. He marked her.

He kissed her where he bit her. And they started to kiss passionately again.

Kare ga suki datta nagaitami zutto setsurezu ni ita

Dokuri no jikan ha shojo no yume o

Tokeru hodo moyashita    

Never say "I love you" and "forever"

Kotoba ni suru hodo horete yuku

Sonna koto wakatteru   dakara senaka awase

[Iranai... hitotsu ni naritai..]

Negai ha mitsuka ni umare ochita

Tomerarenai   PIRIODO ha hai ni natta    

Sara stoped kissing Stesuna and gasped. Her eyes got wide with fear. She gulped. 

"S-S-Setsuna......" She said, fear edged at her words.

"What is it?" He asked, not noticing untill then that she had fear all over her face. He narrowed his eyes.

She gulped and then whispered.

"Okaasan....." 

Hearing this, Setsuna's eyes went wide and he slowly turned his head.

There, standing there, with eyes of hatred, was their mother.

Sara kinda of smiled. Trying to make it seem like nothing.

"Ano....Konnichiwa....Okaasan...."

Dareka oshiete onegai    

I miss you and need you forever

Tashika na mono nante nanko ni mo nai

Sonna koto wakattete    setsuna ha senaka awase

Deai soshite wakare ha watashi o otona ni kaete itta

Itsuno hi ka tsumifukai negai yo kanae    

*^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^* *^*

Title: ??? ((I forgot!!))

Empty hearts I can hear them talking- I close my eyes and I keep on stalking my love- my love- no one's aware of the hunger I feel- it's something you or time cannot heal- I need someone to help me rise above- Eternal bliss is something I can show you- spread your arms and let my wings enfold you, my love- In the darkness shades of crimson rapture- 

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!" Yelled a VERY angry mother at Setsuna

She made Setsuna and Sara sit at the dinning room table as she "thought" about what's going to happen to Setsuna.

Sara finally stood up.

"Okaasan..."

"SILENCE!"

"But Okaasan!"

"BUT NOTHING!! I didn't think that you would be that easily used by this unearthly child. But that's ok. I will handle this. I will make sure you two are never together again. Sara, I want you to go to your room."

Tears emerged from Sara's eyes.

"But..."

"GO! NOW!"

Sara turned and walked out of the room, she ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. But unknown to her mother, she didn't go in her room. Slowly and quietly, she walked back down the stairs.

"And as for you, Setsuna. I want you to leave." Their mother pointed at the front door.

Setsuna nodded his head.

the world is ours alone to capture my love- Come over here and let me tell you something- nothing ever comes of nothing- we pay a price for all our choices made- come along now and take my hand- I'll lead you to a promised land- the morning after may never be the same, it may never come again...  

"Uh...."

Setsuna could see Sara out of the corner of his eye.

He smiled a little.

"Fine, I'll leave." Setsuna got up and headed for the front door.

"SETSUNA! IIE!"

Sara ran in front of him.

"Please!" She pleaded with him. "Don't go!"

She blocked the front door.

"Sara! Get away from that...that...demon!"

Their mother walked over to them a couple of steps, but then stopped when Sara put her hands on either side of Setsuna's checks and kissed him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Their mother walked over and grabbed Sara by the wrist and then walked over and opened the door. She grabbed Setsuna by the hood of his coat and threw him out side.

She slammed the front door and forced Sara to her room. She shoved Sara in her room and shut the door, looked it tight.

Sara banged on her door. 

"Open this door up Okaasan!"

"IIE!" Replied their mother.

Sara put her back on her door and slid down.

She huddled her knees to her chest and cried. And eventually cried herself to sleep.

The End

*~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~*

"Blue As The Sky" By Chaka

English Translation

Cannot cry, cannot rely, on me

Will not lose, will not decorate, as you gently touch me

The sky became light

But

Will not wait, will not miss, my interuitions

Not here now, will not forgive, the craving rhythm, why

This much, my heart is as blue as the sky

Can't you feel my body heat

The two that are not forgiven

Wanting you, needing you

There is nothing that I want

Can't you see my bleeding feet

I have nothing to protect

What to do, what not to do

I simply want you to understand

You say you are mine, even if it was a dream

Walking the path that will lead to no where

The me in the past I do not know

The differances that are no where, as you gently open your hand

I learned the lies

Please

I cannot erase, I cannot forgive, the bad treatment

I will not escape, I will not fear, filling up my days

It was bright, my eyes are as blue as the sky

Can't you hear my body cries

The two that are not forgiven

Do you really want to stay

I want to connect with you more

Can't you see my bleeding eyes

There is nothing I can throw away

What to say, what not to say

I simply want to understand

Gladly I'll be blind, even if it was a dream

The continous refrains of prayers that connot be matched

Can't you feel my body heat

The two that are not forgiven

Wanting you, needing you

More, always, hold onto me

Can't you feel my body heat

Living in the world of loneliness

Living you, forgiving you

There is nothing I crave

There is nothing that I want

Can't you see my bleeding feet

I have nothing to protects

More, always, hold onto me.

"Chaos" By Masami Okui

English Translation    

"I can't see anything, I can't hear anything in this world

Nothing is necessary until I become one with you."    

[Someday if I capture it, if I free it...]

Hugging that anxiety

How many pieces am I spending? Carrying in my heart?

I won't find anyone else like you    

You say "I miss you", but never say "forever"

We have no definite name until we two die

How can you turn your back to me at a time like this

Meeting and parting shouldn't happen at this age

However, I wish we weren't doing that...    

I want to hold you close as the windchimes ring

I've always dreamed of a love like this, deep from the heart    

I want to love you as a boyfriend throughout my life

It's time to choose the girl of your dreams

There is no limit    

Never say "I love you" and "forever"

My words die as I try to reach you

How can you turn your back to me at a time like this

Nothing... One with you...]

That is my only wish in this lifetime

Yes, to be at your side through every period in time    

Please accept my request    

I miss you and need you forever

We have no definite name until we two die

How can you turn your back to me at a time like this

Meeting and parting shouldn't happen at this age

I wish for the world to stay like this, but it's no good    

((Japanese Words:

Ano- Um  ][And I should know..Mitsu-chan had to remind me like 50 times!!!][

Konnichiwa- Goodmorning, Good day

Oniichan- Older Brother

Okaasan- Mother))


End file.
